


No Talking

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Flash Exchanges Fics [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Riding, Tony Stark won't shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Tony is a talker, always has been, always will be. He talks to himself, to his bots, to Peter, all day, most days. He rambles when he's nervous, he drawls on even more during sex. Peter just needs to remind him he doesn't have to.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's Flash Exchanges Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681552
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	No Talking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



> Hope you'll enjoy this! I'll probably extend it at some point 'cause making it 100 words only was kinda frustrating haha.

"You look so good like this. So good riding my dick, baby. Do you like it, too? Do you like it as much as I do?" Tony squeezes Peter's hips and fucks up, hard, thrust after thrust after thrust. He's out of breath… but it's too good… Peter's noises… "You sound so… fucking perfect… feel so hot, so--"

Peter puts his hands over Tony's mouth, pressing, crying out, "Shut. Up. And. Fuck. Me… Tony."

Tony's eyes roll back. His hips snap up. 

Tony kisses Peter's hands to tell him how sexy it is, when he asks for what he wants.


End file.
